A swing is a common piece of play equipment found in nearly every school yard and playground. The typical swing usually includes nothing more than a seat, a pair of lines (such as a rope, chain, etc.) that support the seat and a structure to which the pair of lines are attached. The popularity of swings extends from the youngest child to the oldest adult, but this widespread use presents an issue that all people are not alike. Specifically, the ideal height of the seat relative to ground varies depending upon the height of the person in the seat, and obtaining the ideal height of seat requires adjustment of the swing.
Many techniques have evolved to adjust the height of the seat, but there are problems associated with all of these techniques. For example, one technique is to simply wrap the seat and lines around the pole from which the lines hang, which shortens the lines and raises the height of the seat. This technique, however, can damage or even break the lines. Another technique involves using chain link for the lines and adjusting the particular link to which either the pole or seat is attached, and in this manner, the line can be shortened or lengthened. This technique, however, suffers from the problem that links may not be properly connected back to either the pole or seat, and thus, can cause separation of the link from the seat of pole. Also, adjustment of the seat in this manner may require adult supervision. Furthermore, because each line must be adjusted separately, the height of the two lines may be uneven, causing the seat to sag toward the longer line.
Certain manufacturers of swings provide adjustment mechanisms that require an adult to use. However, these adjustment mechanisms may create loops in the lines that pose a potential entrapment threat to children. Also, since each line must be adjusted separately, the height of the two lines may be uneven. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved swing seat for a swing that allows for easy adjustment of the height of the seat but does not require adult supervision and ensures that both sides of the seat are evenly adjusted.